Não me ensinaram a ser Veela
by Danna Noble
Summary: Hermione descobre que é parte veela e agora ela tem que conquistar seu companheiro cabeça-dura. Pena que seu companheiro é Draco Malfoy.
1. E agora?

Eu não sei em que ponto me apaixonei por ele, eu só sei que agora não há nada que eu possa fazer pra impedir a mim mesma de pensar nele. Na verdade eu sei onde me apaixonei, começou com a minha herança veela. Eu sempre pensei que eu era trouxa e não tinha sangue mágico, então no meu décimo sétimo aniversário eu descubro que, não só tenho sangue mágico como também se não encontrar um companheiro eu vou morrer realmente brilhante. Eu comecei a passar mal, quando o relógio tocou meia noite no dia do meu aniversário, eu estava no colégio, uma dor no estômago insuportável me tomou, e a pele começou a formigar e então a queimar como em combustão instantânea, os gritos saiam de mim e de repente eu estava nós braços do monitor chefe, em seguida na enfermaria. Dumbledore foi chamado e diagnosticaram meu sangue, claro que eu só fiquei sabendo disso no dia seguinte, eu perdi a consciência a caminho da enfermaria, antes mesmo de prestar muita atenção nos olhos cinzentos do meu salvador.

Quando acordei eu tinha uma dor no corpo e um par de óculos olhando pra mim, Dumbledore estava ao lado da cama as seis da manhã me esperando acordar. Depois que acordei ele começou a falar comigo me perguntou o que eu sabia sobre veelas e sobre a minha família, ao que parece minha família tinha uma linha de sangue veela antiga, que me era desconhecida, uma linha que se perdeu e ficou em estado latente até meu nascimento, ele me falou sobre as mudanças físicas. Nessa hora eu tive que me olhar no espelho, meus cabelos antes espessos, agora estavam em cachos longos com mechas dourados e meus olhos âmbar agora tinham bordas amareladas que brilhavam, minha pele pêssego estava com um brilho novo e saudável, os traços do rosto estavam harmônicos e suaves, não acreditei quando olhei pra baixo, meus seios que quase não existiam, estavam maiores, não era tipo Angelina Jolie, mas dá pro gasto. Eu estava um pouco mais alta, as pernas mais longas e meu movimento eram bem mais fluidos e graciosos, eu amei as mudanças.

Depois de 17 anos sendo invisível eu finalmente chamaria a atenção dos rapazes, mas a minha euforia se foi no instante que soube da historia sobre o companheiro, no inicio eu pensei que ia ser fácil, quer dizer todo o charme veela ajudaria, mas ele me disse que o charme veela não funcionaria pro meu companheiro, que ele era perfeito pra mim física, intelectual e emocionalmente, que o charme veela não podia influir, mas mesmo assim ele seria atraído pra mim, por que um completaria o outro e depois de unidos ele se tornaria veela também. Ele falou sobre a longevidade, os sentidos aguçados, como eu reconheceria meu companheiro, sobre o temperamento, a superproteção pra com o companheiro, os ciúmes e sobre a morte por coração partido, é meu amigo, se eu for rejeitada definitivamente, eu morrerei por coração partido, por solidão, por tristeza.

Depois disso ele me deixou, eu recebi alta e fui me trocar pro dia de aula, madame Poomfrey me fez beber uma poção que inibi a atração veela, até eu aprender a controlar. Eu saio do quarto e me dirijo ao salão principal e quando eu chego lá eu começo a sentir um cheiro bom e irresistível de almíscar, menta e chocolate, e quando eu vejo eu estou parada na mesa da Sonserina em frente a Draco Malfoy, ele está com um sorriso cínico no rosto, um sorriso que me deixou em transe e por dentro eu estou embasbacada, por que se eu agi assim, só há uma conclusão pra o que aconteceu.

DRACO MALFOY É MEU COMPANHEIRO. Eu "tô" perdida. E AGORA?


	2. Malfoy razoável?

Nota do autor: Eu esqueci do aviso no capítulo um, então aqui vai:

Eu não possuo Harry Potter, se eu possuísse eu teria matado o Ronald, não o Fred (onde ela estava com a cabeça quando o matou?).

Obrigada, boa leitura.

Eu sou uma palerma, eu só fiquei lá olhando abobada pra ele, quase revirando os olhos. A Parkinson que estava ao lado dele olhou com desagrado pra mim, pelo menos é isso que eu penso que ela fez por que eu não estava concentrada nela, então ela disse:

-Ei, sangue ruim o que você está fazendo aqui?- Eu saí do transe e olhei pra ela com desprezo, afinal ela estava muito perto do 'meu' Draco, eu estava quase rosnando quando a voz mais linda do mundo disse meu nome, pelo menos quase o meu nome.

-Granger?- Eu olho pra ele e abro um sorriso. -Você quer alguma coisa sangue ruim?-Eu posso sentir as lágrimas se formando, a sua voz tem tanto desprezo que eu fico desesperada, eu olho aos lados.

-Eu... eu...- Eu gaguejo e uma lágrima vaza pelo meu rosto, e tenho que sair antes que soluce. -Eu só vim agradecer, por... por ter... me levado a enfermaria.- Minha voz sai rouca e então a sanidade volta e eu saio correndo do salão. A dor no meu peito aumenta, mais e mais, um eco no meu cérebro fica repetindo 'sangue ruim, sangue ruim, sangue ruim, sangue ruim...' ele já me chamou de sangue ruim tantas vezes mas nunca doeu tanto, eu encosto na parede e as lágrimas saem sem controle. O que eu vou fazer? O meu companheiro me odeia e acho que não há nada que eu possa fazer, eu vou desistir, quer dizer pelo menos eu vou terminar os estudos e depois morrer. A aluna mais brilhante da minha geração morrer de coração partido é irônico, que dizer eu queria estudar e depois fazer a diferença no mundo, trazer alguma luz a minha existência, agora minha vida se resume apenas em pensar em um par de olhos cinza, que me perseguem a cada fechar de olhos.

Eu estou em uma crise existencial e primeira coisa que vem minha cabeça, quer dizer a segunda, são as aulas, eu vou chegar atrasada. Certo eu estou a cada hora mais perto da morte e eu penso em estudar, eu sei sou patética, não? Dumbledore! É claro! Ele pode fazer algo, como eu não pensei nisso antes. Eu corro como se minha vida dependesse disso, mas a minha vida depende disso.

Eu chego a gárgula digo a senha e subo as escadas, eu ainda não entendo isso, somos bruxos então por que escadas, só cansaço, francamente eu não sou muito de exercícios. Eu bato a porta.

-Entre.- Eu entro na sala, ele indica a cadeira. - Sente-se Srta. Granger, a que devo sua vinda?

-Professor eu... eu achei meu companheiro. - Ele sorri, um sorriso amplo de felicidade. Vê-lo sorrir assim, me dar uma dor e as ingratas já encheram meus olhos, e elas caiem em meu rosto e vendo as lágrimas o sorriso de Dumbledore morre.

-O que foi? Eu pensei que estaria feliz Srta. Granger, seu companheiro, sua alma gêmea. - Eu levanto a cabeça e olho nós olhos e um soluço me escapa.

-Eu também pensei que estaria feliz Senhor, mas... mas meu companheiro, minha alma gêmea, não é alguém que ficaria feliz e saber sobre mim ele...

-Quem é Srta. Granger?

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

-Perfeito.- Ele disse. Eu arregalei os olhos.

-Perfeito, senhor?

-É claro, os dois são inteligentes, teimosos e têm grandes habilidades mágicas.

-Eu não sou teimosa.

-Você não vê Srta. Granger? Um completa o outro, sua gentileza equilibra a arrogância dele, sua empatia equilibra a crueldade, sua passionalidade equilibra a astucia. Quando vocês se juntarem e a sua alma entrar em contato com a dele, vocês serão perfeitos, o amor virar naturalmente.

-Mas senhor...

-Srta. Granger, você não percebe a sorte que tem? Você e ele estão destinados a viver o mais lindo tipo de amor que existe, um amor abnegado, um amor que ultrapassa a si mesmo em favor do outro...

-Professor, pro senhor é fácil, não tem que dizer a ele, ele no mínimo, vai Avada em mim antes de dar a chance que explicar, eu não posso...

-Você tem que dizer a ele e acho que você pode se surpreender, as vezes o Sr. Malfoy pode razoável.- Eu fiquei perplexa.

-Senhor eu vou pensar sobre isso e decidi o que fazer, acho que eu vou agora então com licença.

-Tenha um bom dia Srta. Granger.

-Obrigada Professor, pro senhor também.- Eu estava abobada eu pensei que Dumbledore fosse me ajudar, não tirar a minha esperança.

Malfoy razoável? Em qual planeta?


	3. Não tem Graça

Eu realmente não sei de onde vem o otimismo do Professor Dumbledore. Quer dizer, na opinião dele eu posso me surpreender com a resposta de Malfoy, disse que ele pode ser razoável, francamente de onde ele tirou isso? Estamos falando de Malfoy, Malfoy e razoável, são duas palavras que não podem permanecer juntas na mesma frase. Eu não sei como agir, eu posso manter segredo, mas toda vez que vê-lo com Parkinson eu posso me descontrolar e pular no seu pescoço, o que seria um bem pra humanidade, é claro. Mas como contar? 'Oi Malfoy eu sou uma veela, ah! E você é meu companheiro e se você não se vincular a mim eu vou morrer, visto é claro que você nunca quis a minha morte, não é?' Merlin, eu por acaso colei chiclete baba bola na Escalibur? Por quê? De todos o homens do planeta tinha de ser Malfoy, um loiro, lobotizado, com um ego enorme e um ódio extremo por mim? Definitivamente, eu tinha mais chances com Voldemort.

Eu ainda não contei, mas eu sou monitora chefe, eu e meu companheiro, somos. Mas também eu esforcei pra isso e ele é Malfoy, o mais lindo, inteligente, especial... Espera! O que eu estou fazendo? Elogiando o Malfoy? Merlin! Isso não é justo, essa coisa de veela é preocupante. Antes eu só via os defeitos dele, agora eu invento qualidades, patético. Bom, talvez eu possa convence-lo das vantagens...

Eu tenho que me arrumar, talvez se eu tiver um pouco mais bonita... Nossa! Me arrumar pro Malfoy, isso é triste, tudo bem um gloss não faria mal, faria? Nós dividimos o dormitório chefe, eu sei o que você está pensando, você está pensando que isso facilita as coisas, mas não facilita pelo menos não a mim. Facilita sim ele me xingar: 'Bom dia sangue ruim', 'boa noite sangue ruim', 'Vai dormir na cama sangue ruim'... Eu sei, as maravilhas não cessam, eu me pergunto se um dia ele cansa, não. ele não cansa. Pensando no lindo diabo loiro (lindo?)...

-Faltando as aulas sabe-tudo?

-Não da sua conta, é Malfoy?- Deuses! Ele é lindo, eu estou babando e eu acho que minha calcinha está molhada, maldita veela, malditos hormônios, maldito Malfoy. 'Hermione Jane Granger, respira agora, você pode ultrapassar tudo isso.

-Granger, posso te perguntar uma coisa?- Eu olho pra ele desconfiada.

-O quê?

-Você não cansa?

-Cansar de que, Malfoy?- Ele dá um sorriso de lado.

-De babar por mim?

-Eu não estou babando, doninha.- Eu rosno. Seu sorriso amplia.

-Não? Sabe eu não sou cego, primeiro no café da manhã e depois aqui na nossa sala comum. Me diz, a nível de curiosidade, o que aconteceu? Como seus olhares de desprezos se tornaram olhares de desejo?- eu arregalei os olhos, ele era perceptivo ou eu não sabia disfarçar, segunda opção.

-Olha aqui doninha, eu não sei do que está falando? Eu no amor contigo? Só em sonho.

-Eu sei que você sonha, rato de biblioteca. Não que não esteja acostumado com isso é claro, todas as meninas me amam.- A raiva borbulhava em mim, outras garotas o amam, ele não percebe o perigo.

-Meu.- Eu rosno.

-Granger, o que disse?- Ele olha pra mim apreensivo.

-Granger? Seus olhos, seus olhos estão amarelos.- Mas eu não ouço mais, a veela estava tomando conta. Eu me aproximo dele e começo a cheira-lo.

-Divino, você cheira tão bem companheiro.

-Granger você está doida?

-Não amor, é você que não entende. Você é meu e você não vai ficar com aquelas vadias. Você está ouvindo, amor?- eu passo o nariz no pescoço dele e ele suspira.

-Granger, você está me assustando. O que está acontecendo? Você não é assim.- Eu passo a língua por sua mandíbula.

-A sua Granger não está aqui, você fez ciúmes nela e o lado veela tomou conta, ela não está no controle, você é tão doce. Eu esperei tanto tempo por isso amor, você não faz ideia.

-Veela? Uma sangue ruim não pode ser veela.- Eu rosno.

-Cuidado, amor. Isso machuca ela, ela não gosta de ser chamada assim, nem eu. Mas sabe? De uma coisa ela tem razão eu não vou força-lo. Eu vou deixar ela te explicar, dar a você uma chance de nos aceitar, mas se você propositalmente a ferir eu volto.- Eu dirijo meus lábios aos seus, um beijo de contusões, eu esmago o seus lábios e passo a língua por seu lábio inferior pedindo passagem, ele reluta mas acaba cedendo, um gemido escapa de seus lábios, doce, ele é tão doce o seu gosto é tão bom, o cheiro de menta invade meus sentidos, aprofundo o beijo, nossas línguas lutam por controle, eu puxo ele pra mais perto, uma mão dele vai pra minhas costas e a outra pra cintura, eu o sinto tão bem, então ela volta, a razão volta, em forma de Hermione Granger. Ela empurra ele pra longe. Tentando recuperar o folego ela põe a mão no peito.

-Malfoy? O que você fez?- Ela o olha descabelado e sem fôlego, seus lábios inchados e o rosto corado.

-O que eu fiz Granger? Definitivamente não fui eu.-

-Explique-se!- Ele me olha e sorrir.

-Você é que tem que se explicar, não é mesmo? Quando você planejava dizer que era uma veela?

-Eu... Ah?... Como você...- Eu gaguejo.

-Como eu sei? Você me disse, quando seus olhos ficaram amarelos e você rosnou de ciúmes, me ameaçou e depois me beijou.- Eu ponho as mãos na boca e arregalo os olhos.

- Sim Granger, você me beijou.

-Eu... Eu te ameacei? Eu sinto muito, eu não estava em mim, eu... não vou te machucar ou te fazer mal, eu juro, Malfoy, eu...- Ele me interrompeu.

-Granger, eu não quero suas promessas, eu quero explicações. AGORA!- Ele me olha com olhos frios. Eu abaixo os olhos e sinto a garganta apertar.

-Quando você me levou a enfermaria ontem, era meu aniversário de 17 anos, eu não sabia do sangue veela, 17 anos é quando a transformação acontece então eu me transformei. Hoje quando eu te vi no café da manhã foi quando eu senti que você era meu companheiro. Eu senti seu cheiro, tão bom.- Eu corei.

-Eu cheiro como?

-Divino.- eu corei mais ainda. -Quer dizer, Você cheira a almíscar, menta e chocolate, Tudo junto. É bom, é doce e viril ao mesmo tempo, é tentador e excitante, é um cheiro inebriante, que me tira a consciência.- Ele sorri.

-Nossa Granger, você gosta mesmo de mim. Mas é uma pena, eu te desprezo.- Eu sinto uma dor no peito, que se espalha, eu caio de joelhos. Ele arregala os olhos.

-Granger? Isso não tem graça, levanta.- A porta se abre. Em toda sua glória aparece Dumbledore.


	4. O mais astuto

-Sr. Malfoy o que você fez?- Pergunta Dumbledore. as lágrimas vazavam dos meus olhos.

-Ele me rejeitou, professor...- Eu sussurrava. -Ele não me quer, eu disse que ele não iria me querer, eu...- Um soluço escapou da minha garganta. -Dói tanto, meu coração, oh! Deus...

-Sr. Malfoy você vai mata-la se continuar a rejeitar. O senhor é seu companheiro, eu pensei que o Sr. tinha mais empatia. Sua rejeição vai matá-la- Malfoy revirou os olhos.

-Senhor, eu não sabia disso. Mas eu não me importo, não é da minha conta.- Eu arfei e ele me olhou.

-Eu não vou obriga-lo a nada, Malfoy. Apenas não me rejeite. Olha, eu não estou pedindo pra você ser meu companheiro, eu sei que você não poderia. Eu estou pedindo, que me deixe ficar perto de você, pra que eu possa sobreviver esse ano, eu sei que eu posso achar uma cura ou um jeito de frustrar essa ligação, eu sou a bruxa mais brilhante da nossa idade, por favor. Nós podemos fazer a monitoria juntos, os deveres e dormir no mesmo quarto até o final do ano, ninguém precisa saber, por favor. Eu não quero morrer. Eu imploro.- Ele olhou pra mim com seus olhos de gelo.

-Eu vou pensar, Granger eu te dou uma resposta amanhã, com licença, Diretor.- Ele saiu, me levantei e enfrentei os olhos severos do diretor.

-Srta. Granger você tem noção do que fez? Mentir assim sobre a dor e sobre a cura. Eu esperava mais de você Srta.

-Professor, eu não tenho escolha, ele nunca vai me aceitar, não de livre e espontânea vontade. Eu tive de mentir sobre a dor, pra ele sentir pena de mim e tenho que me aproximar dele, talvez assim ele me aceite aos poucos, eu nem preciso que se apaixone por mim, apenas que se importe a ponto de me aceitar como companheiro, depois a atração cuida do resto, me entenda senhor eu não tenho outra opção, se somos almas gêmeas, ele vai entender as minhas atitudes no futuro, quando formos felizes com nossos filhos e nos amarmos.

-Tudo bem Srta. Granger, como eu já disse ao professor Snape, talvez nós façamos a seleção cedo demais, você seria uma perfeita Sonserina.- Eu sorri. -Mas agora eu tenho que ir, até a próxima Srta.- Ele saiu eu fiquei na sala sozinha, eu deitei no sofá. Bem no fundo da minha cabeça, a culpa me corroía por ter mentindo pro meu companheiro, ficava zumbindo. Por que inventaram a consciência, serve pra que, afinal? Eu tento me afastar da culpa, mas ela está ali zombando de mim, como se fosse minha escolha, me diz o que eu poderia fazer, ele deixou claro que prefere que eu morra, a ter que me tocar? Depois de um tempo eu cair no sono, só acordei quando a porta da sala comum se abriu e eu sentir seu cheiro, eu levantei a cabeça pra vê-lo, ele olhou pra mim sacudiu a cabeça e foi em direção ao quarto, eu suspirei, peguei a minha capa e fui em direção ao meu quarto. Amanhã, amanhã eu teria minha resposta, eu coloquei o pijama e me deitei. Eu estava indo para um caminho onde não tinha volta, manipular um sonserino, onde estava com a cabeça? Tentar ser mais astuta que um sonserino, só uma leoa tonta e passional faria isso. Só me resta rezar. Doce Merlin me ilumine. E eu cair no sono.


	5. As coisas podem não ser tão ruins

Eu acordei e então tudo do dia anterior veio a minha cabeça. Eu sou a mais brilhante bruxa da minha idade, eu deveria ser responsável, sensata e inteligente, mas o que eu conseguir foi complicar a situação, sendo passional, inconsequente e estupida, deve ser a parte veela.

Depois de tomar banho, eu estava ficando louca tentando descobrir o que fazer com o cabelo. A veela em mim queria impressionar Malfoy, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu não queria. E foi assim que após cerca de uma hora de ir para frente e para trás, que finalmente acabei ficando com essa estupida trança francesa, caindo em minhas costas. Então uma batida.

-Granger está acordada? Eu quero falar com você. E eu não tenho o dia todo.

-Já vai.- Santo Grinfindor! O que eu faço? Calma, respira, não é hora de se desesperar, tenha coragem eu não sou uma lufa-lufa, eu sou uma Grifinória e eu vou sair deste quarto e enfrenta-lo, é isso! As coisas não podem piorar, podem? O máximo que pode acontecer é eu morrer. Eu levantei e abri a porta. Eu não conseguia respirar.

Lá estava o loiro, lindo. Seu uniforme impecável, os cabelos pra trás, a pele brilhando, como eu passei tanto tempo sem percebê-lo?

-Granger? Granger? Acorda!

-Hum?

-Sabe Granger, ser adorado assim nunca me cansa, mas você tem que ser mais discreta...- Então ele diminui o tom de voz. -... alguém pode perceber.- Eu sinto minhas bochechas quentes e olho pro chão.

-Isso é maldade, sabia? Eu não tenho controle e é muito cruel da sua parte ficar voltando a esse assunto toda hora. Se você quer me ver morta, tudo bem. Mas me torturar por algo que não é minha culpa é perverso.

-Calma! Granger eu só estava brincando. Sobre ontem, Granger, eu não gosto muito de você, mas eu decidi que eu vou fazer uma boa ação esse ano...- Eu pulo no seu pescoço e dou um beijo na bochecha. Ele olha pra mim horrorizado.

-Desculpa, as vezes é difícil controlar.

-Como eu estava dizendo, eu vou deixar você dormir no meu quarto, fazer os deveres e as monitorias juntos, mas você vai se restringir a isso, fora dos nossos dormitórios seremos inimigos.

-Mas...

-Sem mas, Granger.

-Malfoy escuta, você não pode me xingar mais, dói.- Eu o suplico com o olhar, ele bufa.

-Tudo bem, eu vou me contentar em infernizar o pobretão e o cicatriz.- E saiu, sacudindo a cabeça.

Eu estou sonhando, eu abracei e beijei o Malfoy e ele não me enfeitiçou. as coisas podem não tão ruins quanto eu pensei afinal.


	6. Não tenho escolha

Já faz um mês desde o acordo, eu levanto todo dia antes dele só pra vê-lo dormir, ele parece um anjo com seus cabelos loiros e seu rosto passivo. Eu estou agora ao lado da cama, o vendo sonhar, tão perfeito e ele não ronca, você pode acreditar nisso? Eu sei que eu estou babando, mas é culpa do meu lado veela e eu simplesmente decidi não lutar contra ele. É mais fácil e em breve, o lado veela e eu, seremos apenas um.

Meus devaneios foram interrompidos, com um suspiro.

-Seus pais não disseram, que é falta de educação ficar olhando os outros dormirem, Granger?- Eu corei como sempre, afinal sua voz rouca de sono é muito sexy.

-Eu não estou fazendo nada de errado Draco, eu não posso...-

-Controlar, eu sei. Tanto faz, eu vou tomar banho, você devia fazer o mesmo.- E foi em direção ao banheiro. Eu estou tão feliz, ele é civil e as vezes até gentil. Você já imaginou um dia em que Draco Malfoy seria gentil comigo? Mas está longe de ele se apaixonar, toda vez que eu penso que estou perto de me aproximar, eu o vejo com a Parkinson ou a Greengrass, e isso só faz com que eu tenha um ataque. E fica cada vez mais difícil esconder dos meus amigos. Eu já contei que eu sou uma veela, mas a parte do companheiro eu deixei de fora, quer dizer o que aconteceria se Rony e Harry soubesse que a minha vida depende do Draco. Mas eu não vou desistir, não posso. Eu só tenho que induzi-lo aos três passos da marcação. Se eu conseguisse o primeiro, facilitaria o resto.

Sabe? O ritual de marcação se divide em três partes, são um conjunto de marcas, cada um associado com uma liberação. Para que cada marca tenha efeito, o companheiro deve ser despertado. A primeira marca é colocada no pulso direito e selado com uma versão orgásmica. A segunda é a conjuntura onde o pescoço encontra o ombro. A marca de terceiro e último fica perto do sexo do companheiro. Cada uma dessas marcas é pequenas cicatrizes que sempre serão as zonas erógenas. Após a primeira marcação, ele vai começar a mostrar alguns traços veela, depois disso seus sentidos aguçam e a transformação começa e o principal é que ele será atraído pro meu cheiro, meu gosto, minha voz, minha aparência, meu toque. A desvantagem é que ele vai atrair o sexo oposto, mais do que já faz. Mas é minha única saída. De certa forma a eu vou transferir uma parte de mim. Veelas são criaturas sexuais, e para prosperar devo transmitir essa necessidade de meu companheiro, por isso a marcação. Após a segunda e terceira fases, eu e meu companheiro teremos mais contato um com o outro. Muitas vezes, compartilharemos emoções e pensamentos. Na segunda fase eu vou poder manipular os sonhos dele para incentivar a ligação, mas ainda sim ele poderá me rejeitar. Somente a terceira fase é definitiva, o único problema é que tem que ser voluntário, ele tem que vir a mim, nossa como eu vou fazer isso? A terceira marca se concretizada com o ato sexual e aí a ligação será permanente. E ele será meu. E como eu sempre digo, eu não tenho escolha.


	7. Não estou com medo

Eu realmente pensei que ia ser mais fácil, mas sabe o que seria mais fácil? Se ele fosse a veela, pense bem, eu sou mais sensata e não ia querer ele morto. Mas ele não se esforça, por mais que eu tente.

E só pensar em Draco Malfoy não ajuda em nada, eu estou levando o dobro do tempo pra fazer meus deveres e nas aulas de poções a minha media caiu pela metade, por que eu fico olhando pra ele. Bem que eles dizem que o amor emburrece. Deve ser verdade.

(N.A.: Mudando narração pra terceira pessoa)

Ela definitivamente estava muito nervosa, ele estava ali bem ao lado dela, ela tremia como vara verde, enquanto faziam os deveres, de tempos em tempos ela olhava pra ele tentando tomar coragem pra propor. Não era um pedido de casamento, mas era como se fosse. Como dizer para homem que tem nojo de você, que você vai praticamente molesta-lo? A questão é que ela é uma Grifinória e dentro dela tem muita coragem, então...

-Draco?- ele bufa e a olha cansado.

-Sim?

-Você já pensou em aceitar?- Ele franze a testa.

-Aceitar o quê?- Ela o olha apreensiva, respira fundo e...

-A marcação.- Ela sussurra.

-Repete, eu não ouvi.- Ela respira fundo de novo...

-Aceitar a marcação veela.- A cadeira cai pra trás quando ele grita...

-O QUÊ? VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA? EU FICAR COM VOCÊ PRA SEMPRE? SONHE COM ISSO GRANGER!

-Mas eu sonho...- Ele a interrompe.

-POIS VAI FICAR NOS SONHOS GRANGER.- As lágrimas começam a rolar pelo rosto de Hermione. -E NÃO OUSE CHORAR, VOCÊ SABE QUE ESTÁ PEDINDO DEMAIS.- Ela engole o soluço.

-Malfoy, só escute, eu estou desesperada, eu não consegui uma saída pra isso ainda, eu posso morrer, eu só preciso de mais tempo, só o primeiro passo da marcação, você não vê as vantagens?

-VANTAGENS GRANGER?- Ele ri, sem nenhum humor.

-Você é um cabeça dura Malfoy. Merda! Eu vou morrer Malfoy, uma vez que você não vai me aceitar mesmo, me deixe te dar isso, você não vê as vantagens, quer que eu enumere? Seus sentidos vão aumentar, eu vou te masturbar, quando você vai me ver tão disposta. Você não ver a aflição que me põe, esse vinculo vai aliviar a minha solidão.

-Você quer que eu acredite que esta fazendo isso por mim? Não sou tão estupido, você quer evitar a morte e faz de tudo, até me manipular.

-Você está errado. Não é da morte que eu tenho medo Draco, é de morrer sem nunca ter vivido. Só é a primeira parte do ritual, me deixe sentir isso, me deixe viver isso.- Ele a olhou nos olhos e assentiu. Ela deu um lindo sorriso, o beijou levemente nos lábios.

-Vamos pro quarto.- Ele a olhou apreensivo, ela bufou. -É mais confortável, pare de me olhar assim como se eu fosse te estuprar.

-É como se fosse...- Ele murmurou. Ela abriu a porta. Revirou os olhos e riu.

-Ora, eu pensei que nunca veria o dia em que Draco Malfoy ficaria com medo de entrar num quarto com uma garota.-

-E não estou com medo...

-Se você diz. Venha.- Seus olhos brilharam.


	8. Nenhum Malfoy já sentiu

Seus olhos dourados o miraram que tinha em seu rosto um misto de desejo e receio, ela sorriu e tocou sua bochecha.

-Tire a camisa, Amor.- Ela ronronou. -E deite na cama.

Ela ficou deslumbrada com sua beleza. A veela foi em direção à cama e se ajoelhou a seu lado e começou a beija-lo. Moveu a sua mão para baixo, para o seu fecho. Ela desabotoou a calça e sorriu. Sua mão pequena tocou toda a extensão de seu sexo. Ele gemeu.

-Tão lindo. Tão saboroso de olhar, que eu poderia te comer.- Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido e começou a beija-lo. Mudando de beijar seus lábios, ela passou para o seu pescoço. Ele soltou um gemido quando ela bateu um ponto particularmente sensível no pescoço dele, atrás da orelha. Arrastou beijos pelo braço e pulso. Sem qualquer aviso, ela cravou os dentes em seu pulso, injetando veneno em seu companheiro. Draco soltou um grito de dor que fez ele ver estrelas por trás de seus olhos. Sua respiração era irregular, e suas pupilas estavam dilatadas.

Hermione lambeu seu pulsou e foi em direção ao seu peito soltando beijos de borboleta por todo o tronco. Aumentou a intensidade na mão fazendo-o delirar e quando ele veio em sua mão, Hermione o olhou nos olhos, o beijou nos lábios e ele caiu na inconsciência. Ela deitou ao seu lado e dormiu tranquilamente, pela primeira vez desde seu aniversário de 17 anos.

Draco Malfoy acordou feliz sem saber por que, então olhou pro lado e viu ela esticada sobre sua cama, no primeiro momento ele ficou assustado, mas ai lembrou-se da noite anterior e sorriu. É claro que ele não ia admitir pra ela que foi um dos melhores orgasmos da vida dele, mas agora que ele a tinha teria de convencê-la a guardar segredo, por que de jeito nenhum ele vai abri mão dela, tão cedo. É claro que eventualmente ele vai acabar se cansando, mas ele ainda tinha um ano pra aproveitar, como o sonserino que ele é, a teria e depois se a sangue-ruim morrer, não é seu problema. É claro que enquanto pensava nisso, ele ignorou a ligeira dor no peito, afinal ele é um Malfoy e os Malfoy não sentem. Um movimento ao seu lado o assustou, olhos ambares o miravam, os olhos mais lindos que ele já viu, ele podia... 'Sai dessa Draco'. Então ela sorriu, olhou no seu peito nu, e ficou rubra pelas lembranças.

-Eu... Eu... Ah? Vou...- Ela levantou da cama rapidamente e correu em direção da porta quando...

-Granger? Espera...

-Hum?...

-Sente aqui...- Ele indicou o seu lado. Ela voltou e sentou ao seu lado. Draco passou os dedos nos seus cabelos, Hermione se assustou.

-O que voc...?- Eles colocou o dedo sobre seus lábios.

-Shh... Isso te ajuda não é? Eu te tocar?- Ela olhou seus olhos, cheia de esperança.

-Sim.- Ela sussurra. Ele se aproxima seus lábios cada vez mais próximos.

-Eu quero te ajudar Granger... Mas eu não vou te aceitar como companheira...- Seus olhos enchem de lágrimas. -Shh... Eu vou te tocar com mais frequência pra que você possa se concentrar e achar uma cura pra isso, mas não serei seu companheiro. E eu vou te beijar agora Granger...

E seus lábios caíram sobre ela e desta vez ele não hesitou, ele dominou o beijo, a puxando pra ele com a mão em seus cabelos induzindo-a a abrir o lábios, ela permitiu que sua língua passasse pra que sentisse e seu gosto mais uma vez, se o que ele disse sobre não aceita-la fosse verdade, então esses beijos ficariam guardados em sua alma pra sempre, ela nunca se sentiu assim tão livre e tão feliz, está em seus braços era como estar em seu lugar, era tão certo, tão perfeito, mas a necessidade de ar, sempre termina com todos os momentos perfeitos, juntamente com a língua do Draco que consegue matar qualquer humor, se ele não beijasse tão bem Hermione, com certeza lhe arrancaria a língua.

-Ninguém pode saber disso Granger, eu quero te ajudar, mas terá que ser nosso pequeno segredo sujo, minha reputação está em jogo, eu não quero que saibam que toquei uma sangue-ruim.- Seus olhos lacrimejam e ela abaixa os olhos pro lençol.

-Eu entendo, está bem pra mim.- Então ela sorri e o beija na bochecha. - Eu nem acredito Draco, Você está sendo tão bom pra mim. Eu te vejo mais tarde.- Ela sai em direção a porta e antes de sair se vira pra ele com os olhos brilhando. -Obrigada, Draco Malfoy, você está muito generoso pra mim.

E então finalmente ele sente, um sentimento que nenhum Malfoy já sentiu, mas não é amor, é simplesmente culpa.


	9. De sua presença

Talvez pra outras pessoas sentir, seja algo comum e usual, mas um Malfoy não pode se permitir sentir, os sentimentos enfraquecem e um Malfoy nunca é fraco, talvez o único sentimento que sirva pra alguma coisa seja o medo, por que ajuda na autopreservação e manipulação de outras pessoas. Um Malfoy é sempre egoísta, pra que não sinta culpa. Um Malfoy deve preservar o nome da família, acima de qualquer coisa. Um Malfoy não é manipulável, tudo que faz é por si mesmo, sempre com segundas intensões, é claro. Um Malfoy nunca... E foi isso que ele ficou repetindo pra si mesmo durante todo o dia pra esquecer a culpa e como era sábado ele ficou no quarto o dia todo, no início da manhã até as duas da tarde, ele conseguiu ignorar a dor no peito, mas a culpa volta as duas da tarde na forma da sorridente Hermione Granger, ele nunca viu tão brilhante assim é como se uma luz a envolvesse e um calor veio em seu peito e culpa também, então ele fez o que um Malfoy faz de melhor, ignorou e a usou como uma distração.

-Você... Ahm? Você... Já comeu?

-Não, na verdade eu estou com fome.

-Eu podia te trazer algo da cozinha se você qui...- Mas ele a interrompeu quando seus lábios caíram sobre ela mais uma vez, foi nesse momento que ele esqueceu a culpa, o medo e a realidade, quando sua língua provou o doce que era a boca de Hermione Granger, ele esqueceu quem ele era, o sangue, o status, a família e o poder. Nesses breves momentos, embora ele não vá admitir, ele se sentiu feliz. E quando o beijo acabou os dois estavam inebriados e quando ele olhou em seus olhos se sentiu completo, então ele encostou a testa na sua...

-Eu estou com fome sim, de você.- Ele disse em um sussurro. E sua boca estava na dela outra vez.

Nas próximas semanas Hermione Granger conheceu todas as alcovas, salas desertas, passagens secretam e corredores vazios de Hogwarts. No caminho entre as aulas ela era puxada por braços musculosos que a prensavam contra a parede e a fazia esquecer tudo. Sua mente lhe disse para lutar contra isso, não era correto fazer isso em público, mas seu corpo lhe disse para mente calar a boca e rapidamente governou sobre a parte sensível. Lábios deslizaram nos lábios, as mãos se perguntaram sobre o corpo e mesmo Avada não poderia detê-los.

As vezes a noite, depois que ele caia no sono ao seu lado ela se sentia culpada de não dizer lhe sobre não haver cura, mas assim que acordava com os lábios dele em sua pele toda culpa sumia.

Draco deveria ter percebido o fato de que ela passa a maior parte do tempo com ele, até esse momento ele deveria ter percebido também que ela não estava fazendo pesquisa nenhuma, mas ele como ela estava ignorando.

Assim passou um mês, mas eles nem notaram, negligenciavam os amigos e viviam em um mundo só deles, uma nevoa de prazer que nublava todo o resto.

Draco Malfoy estava cego, que nem percebeu como acomodado ele estava com toda a situação, como cada vez mais ele dependia de sua presença e cada vez mais ele sentia.


	10. Nos sonhos não há medo

Ele não conseguia chegar a um acordo que cada vez que ele estava em torno de Hermione, seu coração só queria saltar do peito e cantar uma canção e dançar. Ele rapidamente tentou escova-lo, mas isso não iria funcionar, ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo com ele, ele não entendeu que ele estava caindo para Hermione Granger. E rápido.

Foi quando ele decidiu deixa-la marca-lo, pela segunda vez.

E quando ele deu a notícia a ela, Hermione deu o maior sorriso que já existiu e se jogou em seus braços, com as pernas em volta de sua cintura. E assim que seus lábios se tocaram, faíscas voaram e calor inundou através de suas veias. Lembrou-se de seu primeiro beijo e sabia que os sentimentos que sentia, então só se intensificaram.

Draco se surpreendeu no início, mas logo assumiu e dominou sua boca com a língua, antes de se defrontar com Hermione num abraço frenético. Suas mãos percorriam seu corpo para baixo e se estabeleceram mantendo-se em seus quadris sob sua camisa, acariciando-a com os polegares. Ela gemeu e levou as mãos dela, que repousava sobre os ombros, ao emaranhado em seus cabelos; segurando-o apertado para ela para que seus lábios não poderiam escapar dela.

Draco se tornou mais ousado, lentamente, arrastando as mãos para cima em sua camisa até que repousava sobre suas costelas, logo abaixo do peito. Ele sentiu-se crescer duro nos gemidos e suspiros suaves que estava lançando e soltou um grunhido como ela arqueou para ele, buscando o atrito só ele poderia dar a ela.

Os lábios de Hermione deixaram os dele e se arrastaram para baixo de seu pescoço, colocando beijos com fome ao longo de sua clavícula e mordiscando seu lóbulo da orelha. Hermione tornou-se cada vez mais impaciente e carente, retirando as mãos da aderência que ela tinha no cabelo e permitindo-se a explorar o seu peito com as mãos. Na necessidade de vê-lo, ela rapidamente puxou sua camisa, até que ela conseguiu retirá-lo, provocando uma risada dele.

Ela logo o transformou em um gemido quando ela passou suas unhas nas costas.

– Pare de me provocar Draco. -Pleiteando sem fôlego, ela sentiu uma bobina de aperto em seu estômago e precisava dele para liberá-lo.

– Como quiser meu amor. - Ele continuou a moer em seu núcleo e até mesmo através das camadas de material podia sentir seu calor.

– Por favor, Hermione, eu preciso te ver.

Ele levou seu gemido como um sinal de assentimento e rapidamente tirou sua camisa, olhando descaradamente quando seu sutiã verde foi revelado. Com sorriso arrogante no rosto, ele se inclinou para frente para que a sua pele nua estivesse tocando e gemia em seu ouvido.

– Deuses Hermione, você é tão bonita. Você sente o que você faz para mim?- Ele empurrou contra ela mais duro e ela se tornou ainda mais vocal. Grunhido e gemendo.

Puxando sua boca de volta para ela própria, ela abriu os lábios com a língua, tendo a chance de explorar. Ela se afastou quando ela tinha chegado a esse ponto de não retorno e olhou direto nos olhos dele, pedindo permissão.

– Faça Hermione, por favor. Marque-me.

Seus olhos se voltaram em dourado e dentro de um instante sua cabeça estava na curva de seu pescoço e seus dentes estavam afundando em sua pele, liberando o veneno veela e completar a segunda parte do ritual de ligação.

Draco gritou quando pulsos atravessaram seu corpo e balançou quando cada um deles atingiu o seu clímax, experimentando o êxtase puro como a magia que corria os seus sistemas. Exausto, Draco tinha energia suficiente para rolar para o lado, puxando uma Hermione já dormindo em seus braços e cobrindo-os tanto com um cobertor, caindo no sono instantaneamente. E nos sonhos não há medo ou confusão ou dúvidas.


	11. Destruindo todo o controle

_**"Às vezes o amor dura,**_

_**Mas, às vezes ele fere."**_

_**(Adele)**_

Às vezes, ela ficava receosa de mentir pra ele, mas seus sorrisos, seus beijos, seus olhares. Saber que dize-lo a verdade iria devasta-lo, a fazia ofegar. Sempre que estava com ele, ela podia ignorar, mas quando a solidão vinha era como se o peito apertasse e a dor invadia, culpa a dilacerava, mas a possibilidade de ser rejeitada, juntamente com o medo de morrer, a impedia de ser sincera, no final da noite seu lado Sonserina sempre vencia. Manipular seus sonhos era a única saída que ela via e foi isso que ela fez durante todas as noites depois da marcação. No fundo ela ainda tinha a esperança de ele perdoa-la e então ela continuou.

E por alguma razão desconhecida, Draco viu-se acordar com um sorriso a cada manhã após uma noite de sonhos estranhos envolvendo uma pequena morena, parte veela. Ele nunca conseguia se lembrar exatamente o que aconteceu, ele só se lembrou sentimentos de esperança e de amor que irradia fora dele." Inferno sangrento, o que diabos está acontecendo comigo? Um dia eu estou lutando essa coisa toda, e no próximo eu quero declarar o meu amor por ela? Que porra é essa!" Ele pensou consigo mesmo. Ao mesmo tempo, outra parte dele estava gritando: "E quem se importa?"

Por mais que você espere que felicidade dure, a realidade sempre vem e dessa vez, na forma de Astoria Greengrass, ela estava praticamente se atirando em cima dele e Hermione viu vermelho e atirou-se pra ela.

De repente elas estavam brigando, na verdade Hermione estava em cima de Astoria arranhando seu precioso rosto enquanto Draco tentava separá-las e conseguiu, tirando Granger de cima de Astoria e a enviando à enfermaria.

Quando ela saiu:

– O QUE FOI ISSO? - ele gritou

– Eu não sei, está bem? Além disso, eu nunca tinha agido tão desagradável para a outra pessoa, com exceção de você é claro. É estranho. - ela respondeu com um sussurro

– ME ILUMINE! O QUE É ESTRANHO, GRANGER? ALÉM DE ATACAR ALGUÉM SEM MOTIVO?

– Não foi sem motivo e o estranho foi que eu me senti doente, perdida, confusa, mas o mais surpreendente eu me senti muito orgulhosa, me levantei para algo que é meu, você é meu, ela não deveria estar tocando coisas de outras pessoas sem pedir, isso chega a ser rude...

– VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA? EU NÃO SEU E QUANTO MAIS CEDO VOCÊ PERCEBER ISSO, MELHOR, EU NUNCA SUJARIA A LINHA MALFOY COM UMA SANGUE-RUIM, ESCUTE BEM, NUNCA!

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela percebeu finalmente, "alma gêmea é uma enganação como ele podia ser sua alma gêmea, quando ele nem se importa se me magoa ou não, como?" E toda sua mágoa e ressentimento por sete anos vieram a superfície... e seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por sua voz.

– Eu vou ver se Astoria está bem, até mais.

– Você vai vê-la? - ela sussurrou

– Claro, eu me importa com ela.- Ele respondeu

– Você se importa com ela?

– Você é surda Granger?

– Eu cansei.

– Cansou? Cansou de quê?

– De tudo, cansei de você, cansei de mentir, de tentar, de ter esperança. Eu não estou pesquisando uma cura, pois não há cura, eu menti pra você.

– O QUÊ?

– O que você ouviu, eu mentir pra você, eu tinha esperança que no final você viesse a me amar, eu engoli meu orgulho, meu auto respeito, escondi minha infelicidade, esperando que você pudesse me aceitar, mas não houve sucesso, nada funcionou, eu até manipulei seus sonhos...

– VOCÊ FEZ O QUÊ? - seus olhos se estreitaram, quando ele a segurou pelos braços, com um aperto de morte. Mas ela já tinha passado da fase de se importar, toda a infelicidade, mágoa, desesperança estava a superfície, nesse momento a morte não era nada.

– Você é surdo? Eu manipulei seus sonhos, desde do segundo passo da marcação, eu queria garantir a minha sobrevivência. Mas agora eu me arrependo, por que você não vale o esforço, você não é nada, só um filhote de comensal, com complexo de grandeza, maldito o dia em que minha veela o escolheu. Eu espero que você seja feliz preservando a linha Malfoy, com Astoria ou Pansy ou qualquer uma dessas vadias puro-sangue, que você tanto ama.

Ele não a segurava mais, ele mal respirava, "uma mentira eu tenho vivido uma mentira", dor, dor que ele nunca pensou que ia sentir, "eu estava com raiva, foi por isso que eu disse que não sujaria minha linha com ela, mas isso foi cruel, só a veela se importava? Nunca Hermione? como eu pude ser tão burro? Me apaixonar por ela... Eu sabia que era um erro..."

Então, ela sentiu a dor dele também, a dor do seu companheiro e devastou-a, todo o ressentimento que ela estava sentindo evaporou e então veio a culpa...

– Draco, eu sinto muito, me escute, eu posso explicar...

_ Não!

– Mas...

– Eu quero que você não fale mais comigo, não pense em mim, me esqueça...

– Por favor...

– VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE GRANGER! No seu lugar eu faria a mesma coisa, mas eu não estou no seu lugar. Eu amei pela primeira vez na minha vida e você me enganou, se coloque em meu lugar por uma vez, eu nunca vou saber se eu me apaixonei por você ou esses sonhos. Eu fui criado em uma casa fria cheia de indiferença e descaso e pela primeira vez eu pensei que eu alguém realmente se importava comigo, mas você fez o que os meus pais fizeram comigo, me manipulou, você me feriu tão profundamente que eu não sei se posso perdoa-la. Eu sinto muito, mas eu não sei se posso, não me procure, por favor.

E quando ela ouviu a suplica eu sua voz, ela soube que tinha ferrado com tudo, Malfoys não suplicam. E a iluminação veio a ela, ele nunca a perdoaria. Agora vendo a dor em seus olhos ela não importava se iria morrer ou não, ela só queria livra-lo disso, mas ela não podia, então ele saiu, deixando-a no corredor deserto. O vazio veio avassalador, destruindo todo o controle, foi quando as lágrimas desceram por sua face.


	12. Só não desista

"Sua ausência foi pra mim

Como um fio através de uma agulha

Tudo o que faço é costurado com a sua cor."

(WS Merwin)

Existem coisas piores que a morte, quando ouve-se isso, você não espera realmente aconteça com você. Pra Hermione Granger, magoar o seu companheiro foi uma dessas coisas piores que morte, perder alguém que se ama.

Uma vez Dumbledore disse: "Logo teremos que escolher entre o que é fácil e o que é certo." Ela havia escolhido o que era fácil e acabou perdendo a única chance de felicidade que tinha.

Durante toda sua vida ela imaginava que o amor era pra ser maravilhoso, mas aqui estava ela afundada em dor e solidão, ela o amava tanto que doía, ela tentou não pensar nele mas era inevitável. Ele não quer vê-la ou ouvi-la, depois que ele descobriu da manipulação de sonhos, ele achava que ela o havia traído e ela se sentia como se o tivesse traído, ele tentou ajudá-la e ela usou da sua boa fé pra induzi-lo a amá-la.

O que é certo? O que é fácil? Alguém disse: "Vale tudo no amor e na guerra ", desde é claro, que a pessoa que te ama não descubra, ela achava que estava fazendo certo quando mentiu, mas agora ela percebeu finalmente o erro, ela podia sentir pela ligação dos dois que ele estava sofrendo, era como se seu coração se partisse aos poucos uma dor continua, intensa, ela queria poder conforta-lo mas não podia, não quando foi ela a causadora dessa dor, ela queria vê-lo sorrir outra vez, ela queria seus braços fortes a rodeando, mas ela só tem a solidão e o vazio de sua ausência.

Ela não foi a única que se sentiu impotente, seus amigos a viram sucumbir, dia após dia, sem poder fazer nada. Mas Harry Potter não era alguém que recuava diante do impossível:

– Hermione?

– Eu quero ficar sozinha Harry.

– Não Mione, amigos não abandonam uns aos outros. O que aconteceu?

– Nada.

– Mione, eu não saio até que você me diga o que está acontecendo, por favor. Você não come ou dorme, não sai ou conversa mais, é como uma concha vazia, é como se você estivesse morta.

– É como eu me sinto, morta. Em pouco tempo é o que vai acontecer de qualquer maneira.

– Do que você está falando?

– Ele me rejeitou Harry, meu companheiro me rejeitou.

– O QUÊ? MAS POR QUÊ?

– Eu quebrei seu coração

– Como? Eu pensei que a veela não pudesse machucar seu companheiro?

– A veela não, mas a Hermione sim. Eu menti pra ele, Harry, disse a ele que havia a possibilidade de uma cura e manipulei seus sonhos, eu estraguei tudo.

– Quem é ele Mione? Talvez eu possa... Não sei... Ah? Falar com ele, faze-lo ver que você sente muito ou ameaç não posso perde-la, também Hermione, você é minha melhor amiga, minha irmã, por favor...

– Ele não vai voltar atrás...

– Quem?

– Draco Malfoy.

– Então se ele morrer o que acontece com você?

– Harry! Isso é uma coisa horrível de se dizer.

– Antes ele que você.

– HARRY!

– Desculpa, eu só queria passar por todas as possibilidades. Eu posso falar com ele, ameaça-lo...

– HARRY!

– O quê?

– Você é inacreditável, sabia? - ela sorria.

– Mas eu fiz você sorrir. Deixe eu falar com ele, por favor.

– Ele não vai ouvir.

– Deixe eu tentar.

– Tudo bem, ele não vai ouvi-lo de qualquer jeito mesmo.

– Escreva pra ele Mione, explique.

– Ele nem vai abrir, Harry.

– Pelo menos tente, eu vou entregar a carta. Só não desista, por favor.


	13. Com suas decisões

Harry Potter nunca pensou que chegaria o dia em que ele imploraria pra Draco Malfoy transar com a sua melhor amiga. Mas tempos desesperados, pedem medidas desesperadas, então agora ele está em frente ao quarto do monitor chefe, andando de trás pra frente pela centésima vez, tomando coragem pra implorar.

Implorar é uma arte. E exige talento, os olhos de cachorro, o queixo tremendo, as mãos em prece, tudo uma arte. Uma arte que Harry Potter não tem, principalmente em relação a Draco Malfoy. Mas apesar de sua falta de talento, Sr. Potter tem determinação e com essa determinação que ele bateu a porta:

- Entre... Potter? O que você faz aqui?

- Eu vim falar. Hermione...

- NÃO!

- Ela te ama...

- NÃO! PESSOAS QUE AMAM NÃO MENTEM!

- Ela tinha suas razões...

- NÃO! EU NÃO QUERO OUVIR, POTTER! SAIA AGORA!

Harry Potter apontou a varinha pra Malfoy:

- Petrificus totalus!

Quando ele caiu no chão, Harry se inclinou sobre ele:

- Agora você vai me ouvir, existem várias coisas que você está ignorando em toda essa situação: primeiro, ela te ama, até eu posso vê-lo está nos olhos pra quem quiser ver; segundo, eu sei que você está com medo, é normal, isso acontece quando se está apaixonado, com qualquer um, você vai supera-lo, eventualmente; terceiro, você a ama, simples assim, se não, você não reagiria tão fortemente sobre tudo isso; quarto e mais importante, ELA VAI MORRER MALFOY, COMO VOCÊ PODE PERMITIR ISSO ACONTECER COM A MULHER QUE VOCÊ AMA?

Respirando fundo ele se endireitou e tirou um envelope do bolso do casaco, colocando-o na cama.

- Eu não deveria ter gritado, foi desnecessário. No entanto, ela lhe escreveu uma carta está na sua cama. Você deve ler, antes de sentencia-la a morte.

Com um aceno de varinha ele desfez o feitiço e se dirigiu a porta.

- Eu não me importo Potter.

Com a mão na maçaneta ele olhou pro sonserino:

- Você deveria, ela boa demais pra você e você está jogando fora a sua felicidade.

- Ela é uma mentirosa, apenas isso.

- Você sabia que se o companheiro de uma veela morre antes da ligação final, as parcas definem outro companheiro pra veela? Você tem sorte, Malfoy. Eu me ofereci pra te matar, mas ela disse não, então sim, ela boa demais pra você.

Dizendo isso ele saiu, deixando Malfoy sozinho com suas decisões.


	14. Seu Destino

Perdido, com certeza era um termo que se poderia ser usar pra definir Draco Malfoy.

Toda crença de uma vida contra o amor. O medo, o corroía, ele nunca tinha sido tão confuso em toda a sua vida.

A maioria das pessoas espera que o amor seja algo fácil, mas como toda e qualquer dádiva na vida, o amor, é algo por qual se deve lutar, perder pra sabe valorizar e todas aquelas frases que rimam.

Alguns dizem que existe uma linha tênue entre o amor e o ódio, mas Draco Malfoy descobriu que não há linha e por causa disso, ele tem uma carta em suas que pode decidir todo o seu destino.

Com um suspiro e seu último fio de coragem, ele abre o seu futuro em um simples farfalhar de folhas.

_**Querido Draco, **_

_**eu sei que você não quer desculpas ou explicações, mas eu tenho que dizer, eu te amo, não só a veela.**_

_**Hermione Jane Granger, a insuportável sabe-tudo, a rata de biblioteca, nascida trouxa, o castor, te ama, com todo o seu coração e alma.**_

_**Só Deus sabe por que levei tanto tempo a acabar com as minhas dúvidas e perceber que você é o único que quero, eu não sei por que eu estou assustada, por um tempo, eu tentei lutar contra tudo que eu sinto, por que eu achava que era fraqueza, não ter controle pelo que sente ou faz e eu descobrir que não é fácil abrir mão do seu coração pra outra pessoa. **_

_**Mas todos os meus medos e fraquezas se tornaram irrelevantes quando eu vi a dor que eu lhe causei. **_

_**Eu entendo que eu não sou a mulher que você imaginou ter e eu daria a minha vida e tudo que eu tenho, pra que você não sofresse. **_

_**Mesmo depois de tudo que fiz, se você ler essa carta já vai ser uma vitória, eu sei que você não me quer e é por minha própria culpa.**_

_**Quando eu mentir, eu tinha motivos que eu achava que eram suficientes pra justificar minhas ações, mas não eram, por que nada justifica magoar alguém que se ama.**_

_**Eu sei que errei, mas, por favor, deixar-me ser sua, me dê uma chance, para provar que eu sou merecedora de seus afetos, por favor.**_

_**Eu te amo,**_

_**Sempre e para sempre,**_

_**Hermione Jane Granger.**_

Merda.

Ele poderia culpar seus pais e a sociedade puro sangue. Foi por causa do que ele aprendeu durante sua infância, que ele estava passando por toda essa situação.

Às vezes os costumes custam a morrer, como um sonserino, ele estava acostumado a mentir e a não se importar. Desde os 12 anos ele a evitou, cada vez a ofendendo mais e mais, sem permiti-la chegar perto dele. Então essa história de veela e o trabalho de uma vida foi por água abaixo.

Um beijo e ela quebrou todas as paredes que ele havia construído. Ele como um tolo, ainda tentou ofende-la pra afasta-la, mas ainda assim ele se apaixonou.

Ele sabia que não era bom o suficiente pra ela, mas isso não o impediu de ama-la, então o que ele sabia que iria acontecer desde os doze anos, aconteceu, seu coração foi partido.

Ele nunca soube como amar, não era algo que ele aprendeu com a família ou os "amigos".

Toda aquela coisa de incondicional e para sempre, ele sempre viu como balela pra enganar trouxas, então ela apareceu, ele devia ter visto antes, mas ele preferiu confundir tudo com luxúria, aí, já era tarde demais. Ele sabia agora, ele a amava, sempre amou e a prova disse veio quando ele percebeu que já a tinha perdoado, antes mesmo dessa carta, antes mesmo dela ter partido seu coração, agora ele só tinha que vencer o orgulho e ir em direção ao seu destino.


	15. Então ela o beijou

Ele bateu uma vez.

O silêncio era absoluto. Ele não respirava e seu coração parou em resposta urgente...

E então a porta se abriu, lentamente, hesitante. E ela ficou ali, uma mão pequena que descansa no quadro amplo da porta. A sua chegada, o alívio e a esperança brilharam em seus olhos, ao mesmo tempo. Ela não poderia mascarar seus pensamentos em tudo.

Embora talvez ele reconhecesse apenas como um reflexo de seus próprios pensamentos.

Fechando a porta atrás dele, ele deu o passo para plantar-se na frente dela. Havia um pequeno espaço entre eles e ficaram assim, respirando superficialmente, não querendo dar o passo sobre a fronteira final. Lentamente, ele levantou a mão para descansar em seu ombro, movendo-se para cima, em seu pescoço e escovar pelo cabelo que era suave. Mas ele já sabia disso. Ele sucumbiu a essa fraqueza antes. Mas não tão completamente como agora.

Ele encostou a testa na sua e suspirou, ele sentiu tanta falta disso, desse cheiro, desse calor, foram alguns dias sem ela, mas parecia mais uma eternidade. Muitas vezes ele se perguntou se ele merecia isso, toda essa felicidade e amor, depois de todos os seus erros e falhas ele não sentia merecedor dela, da mulher que ensinou sobre amor, perdão e esperança. Em um tom rouco sua voz saiu:

- Eu te amo. – as lágrimas já estavam a borda de seus olhos, ela não podia acreditar nisso, seu sonho se tornando realidade bem em sua frente.

Então um polegar passou por seu rosto capturando uma lágrima, ela respirou fundo quando ele tocou seu rosto.

- Bem Granger, eu pensei que essa frase fosse te fazer sorrir não o contrário. – em vez de parar de chorar, as lágrimas caíram aos montes e ela o abraçou por que ela não podia correr o risco de que fosse um sonho, ela tinha que ter certeza que ele estava lá.

Draco nunca foi bom com meninas chorando então ele só a abraçou, depois de um tempo ele não sabia quanto, ela se afastou e olhou pra ele.

Uma de suas mãos tocou seu lábio inferior e ela estremeceu sob seu toque, ele se aproximou outra vez, a outra mão caindo para tocar o seu quadril.

Ela lambeu os lábios no convite inconsciente e ele respondeu na mesma moeda. Ele traçou sua mão ao longo de seu corpo, sua palma pastagem ao lado de seu peito enquanto fazia isso. E então ele foi escavar seu rosto de forma suave.

Ela era tão frágil, e ele não iria machucá-la, não esta noite, nem nunca mais.

Sua testa estava pressionada contra o dela e ele poderia provar os sopros suaves de ar que escaparam dos lábios. Ela levantou a cabeça para manter seu olhar e ele sentiu seu punho apertar o tecido do seu manto. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas e os olhos escuros e expectantes.

Ele sabia que esta imagem iria persegui-lo. O momento era tenso, carregado com o conhecimento do que tinha passado e que agora seria.

E ele era um escravo, escravo desse sentimento, mas de boa vontade, pois ele nunca iria cansar disso, nunca iria cansar dela.

Então em seguida ele a beijou. Ou talvez ela o beijou. Ele não tinha certeza, como tudo aconteceu tão rápido e o dilúvio seguiu a partir daí.

Havia apenas o toque dos lábios sob sua; o gosto de sua pele e da língua núbil, o som dos seus sussurros, sua respiração. Era o seu mundo.

Ele permitiu que ela empurrasse o manto de seus ombros e mover as mãos sob as vestes, para o calor que avidamente procuravam.

Ela soltou uma espécie de som ofegante quando ele a puxou contra ele, envolvendo as pernas em instinto em torno dele. Todo o seu corpo queimado com o sentimento dela.

Sua boca se abriu para ele e ele a saqueou.

Foi frustração e calor, requintado e angustiante de uma só vez. Ele levou seu quadro leve e febril para a cama, então eram mãos e dentes e pele e suor e era ela olhando nos seus olhos prata pedindo permissão pra tê-lo pela eternidade, ele balançando a cabeça enquanto ela o levava no calor molhado que era sua boca e quando ele estava perto de chegar ao paraíso, ela o mordeu na virilha e uma luz azul ligou seu coração ao dela, então ele a puxou e a virou pra consumar a união.

E desta vez foi ele que olhou nos seus olhos dourados pedindo permissão e sua resposta foi um sorriso e finalmente ele estava dentro dela e eles eram um só. Ele era lento no início, não querendo machuca-la, mas quanto mais ela gemia, mais ele aumentava a velocidade e a pressão aumentava em sua barriga, ela estava tão perto, assim como ele, talvez tenha passado horas ou segundos eles não saberiam dizer e foi quando o mundo explodiu em uma miríade de cores que os envolveu enquanto a marcação chegava ao fim, e eles eram um todo agora, um só alma, um só coração.

Ele acordou antes dela, sua mão passeando por seus cachos, não era manhã ainda.

Ele se sentia tão feliz, que ele tinha medo que ainda estava sonhando, a mulher que amava ao seu lado, ligada a sempre a ele. O único problema era que ninguém sabia disso. Mas ele iria garantir que todos soubessem e de um jeito que ninguém se atreveria e tentar tocar no que era dele, por que ela era dele, hoje e sempre, sim, havia um jeito de todos saberem que ela era dele e isso era... Então ela se mexeu, seus olhos nublados de sono, quando ela olhou pra ele e com um sorriso no rosto ela o cumprimentou:

- Bom dia!

- Não é dia, Hermione.

- Boa madrugada, então.

- Eu não sabia que eu tinha uma comediante tão perto de mim.

Ela deu uma risadinha.

- O que eu posso fazer? Você é uma má influencia. - disse ela rindo outra vez

- Ha! Ha! Ha! Granger hilário! Você tem certeza que me ama? Não só a veela?

- Claro que sim! Eu te amo desde o terceiro ano, foi por isso que eu te bati. Foi quando eu percebi que mesmo que você fosse um idiota arrogante, eu ainda te amava, então eu fiquei com raiva de mim mesma e te bati, simples assim.

- Da próxima vez que ficar com raiva de si mesma chuta a cômoda, por que seu raciocínio é totalmente distorcido.

- Distorcido? É um raciocínio genial!

- Certo... Genial...

- Ei! Não zombe de mim!

- Tudo bem! Mudando de assunto. Estou com preguiça de ficar de joelhos Granger, então você vai casar comigo?

- ...

- Granger eu não estou ficando mais novo aqui...

- Hm?

- A resposta a minha pergunta... - Então ela lhe deu um beliscão – AI! O QUE FOI ISSO GRANGER? VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA?  
- Eu não estou sonhando, eu não estou sonhando, eu não estou sonhando... - ela repetia isso enquanto pulava na cama.

- Você não devia se beliscar em vez mim, pra saber se estava sonhando?

- Claro que não, eu não sou idiota.

- Pela sua reação eu devo considerar como um sim? - ele disse sorrindo. Então ela pulou em seus braços, o enchendo de beijos e repetindo:

- Sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim...

De repente ela congelou em seus braços,

- Granger o que foi?

- Você definitivamente não vai ensinar nossos filhos a cortejar uma garota. - Então ele a abraçou e beijou seu pescoço.

- Por que não?

- Isso não é como se pede uma pessoa em casamento!

- Tudo bem! Desde que você não ensine seu raciocínio pra eles.

- Ei! Meu raciocínio é genial!

- Continue dizendo isso a si mesma, meu pequeno castor.

- Cale a boca, furão.

Ele a pegou e jogou na cama subindo em cima dela.

- Eu só conheço um jeito, que eu aprecio em calar a boca. - ele sussurrou com sua voz rouca em seu ouvido

- É mesmo? E isso seria?...

- A sua deliciosa língua na minha garganta.

- Pode ser arranjado.

Então ela o beijou.


	16. Epílogo

"E não imagine que possa dirigir o curso do amor,

Pois o amor, se o achar digno,

Determinará ele próprio o seu curso."

(Kahlil Gibran)

EPÍLOGO

_**Vinte e três anos depois...**_

- É o Wesleay!

- Eu sei.

- Por favor, amor. Eu faço qualquer coisa.

- Tentador... mas não, você tem que fazer isso.

- Mas...

- Vá até lá e seja civil.

- Mas...

- Ele não é só o Wesleay, ele é sogro do seu filho e hoje é o seu casamento, agora vá.

- Scorpius poderia ter escolhido qualquer garota, então por que uma Wesleay?

- Draco, você ama a Rose, não seja dramático.

- Mas é o Wesleay...

- Eu pedi os meus pais pra ficarem com Gemini e Cetus durante todo o final de semana, então se você for um bom menino você será recompensado.

- Tudo bem, mas eu exijo a sua presença no meu funeral, Granger. E trazer flores para meu caixão ou então vou assombrá-la à morte.

- É Malfoy agora, você esqueceu querido? - dizendo isso ela beliscou sua parte traseira e saiu em direção ao seu filho e nora.

Draco piscou duas vezes. Sua boca ficou seca. 'Caro Merlin, essa mulher vai ser a minha morte. Mas eu iria morrer um homem feliz.' Com esse último pensamento, ele suspirou e foi em direção ao inferno.

_**23 minutos e 17 segundos e 18 queimaduras depois...**_

Na pista de dança Cetus Malfoy, de oito anos, guiava Lilian Potter, de sete anos, dançando por todo o salão.

- Eles são tão lindos juntos...

- Eu aposto que o Potter está rolando no túmulo agora, com a ideia do nosso Cetus com a sua pequena Lily.

- Harry, não está morto, Draco! - ela retrucou, lutando contra o desejo de bater-lhe na cabeça.

- Um homem pode sonhar... Esqueça tudo isso. Então o que você tem planejado pro fim de semana? - Ele perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

_**7 minutos e 13 segundos (e um tapa bem dado na cabeça de Draco Malfoy) depois...**_

- Agora Potter, uma dúvida, por que nomear seus filhos a partir dos mortos? Isso é mórbido.

- Chama-se: homenagem, Malfoy, é bem melhor do que nomear meus filhos a partir de constelações, Scorpius, Cetus e Gemini, realmente?

- Ora Potter! Todos eles têm nomes de estrelas, como eu.

- Ah! É ai que está o problema! Iguais a você.

- Cale a boca Potter!

_**11 minutos e 52 segundos depois...**_

- Oh, Merlin! Oh, Merlin! Oh, Merlin!...

- Calma...

- Oh! Eu estou tendo um ataque de pânico...

- Respira amor...

- Respira? Alvo Potter está beijando nossa filha, nosso bebê...

- Na verdade é a sua filha que beijou o meu filho, se você notar ele está limpando a boca.

- Oh! Cale a boca, Potter! Minha princesinha nunca faria isso.

- É verdade amor, foi Gemini que beijou o Alvo.

- Até tu Granger? Você está do lado de quem, mulher? Eu sou seu marido!

- Você está exagerando de novo, eles só têm cinco anos, foi só um beijo.

- É Malfoy! Eles só têm cinco anos, até eles se casarem, ainda há muitos beijos pra serei roubados...

- Potter... - então ele foi interrompido por uma risada - Você está rindo mulher?

- Ora amor! Nós ainda temos mais tempo até o casamento da Gemini, do que o Harry com da Lily.

- Mione, Do que você está falando?

Nisso Malfoy deu um sorriso mal.

- É claro! A minha afilhada e Cetus estavam dançando bem juntinhos no salão, um belo casal se você quer saber.

- O QUÊ? MEU BEBÊ? COM UM MALFOY? Oh, Merlin! Eu não consigo respirar, não consigo respirar. GINEVRA ONDE ESTÁ VOCÊ? CADÊ A NOSSA FILHA?

Quando Potter saiu, Draco abraçou sua esposa por trás, ele beijou seu pescoço e sorriu.

- Eu estou feliz.

- Eu também. Eu não acredito que nosso bebê está formando a própria família, se lembra do nosso casamento?

- Sim, foi um dos dias mais felizes da minha vida, eu não sei o que faria sem você.

- Sofrer sem parar, sem dúvida.

Com um olhar perplexo, ele a virou. Ela deu uma risada.

- Olha Castor, eu estou tentando ser romântico aqui.

- Ora Furão você já me levou pra cama, você não precisa ser romântico.

Ele sorriu e se inclinou em direção ao ouvido da sua esposa sussurrando:

- Então pequeno Castor, o que você tem planejado pro fim de semana?

Antes que ela desse uma resposta, ele a beijou.

_**FIM**_

Nota da Autora:_ Sim, acabou, meu primogênito finalmente cresceu, obrigado a quem acompanhou até o fim, obrigado pelos comentários e até a próxima.__  
__P.S.: Eu estou trabalhando em uma crossover, Jovens Titãs/Harry Potter, Raven/Harry, mas eu ainda não sei se vou postar.__  
__P.S.²:Eu também estou pensando em uma continuação, talvez Gemini e Alvo, mas eu ainda não sei.__  
__P.S.³: Se alguém quiser adotar Gemini ou Cetus, como personagem pra alguma fic sinta-se livre pra faze-lo.__  
__Beijos.__  
__"Boa Noite e Boa Sorte."_


End file.
